


Rodeo Revolution

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: D18 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TYL!arc/middle of the Varia!arc.</p><p>I also know what it feels like to feel like you're suffocating with emotion for another person. To feel your entire being ease out of whatever pain or unease you might be feeling, whenever your eyes look upon the person you care about. To want to hold onto that person with all your strength, never wanting to let them go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodeo Revolution

: : : : : : : : : : :

_I always thought those movies and the like on tv going on about things like "I love you and I will never love anyone else!" or "My heart is yours for eternity!" were extremely corny. Hell, I still do._

_But..._

_I also know what it feels like to feel like you're suffocating with emotion for another person. To feel your entire being ease out of whatever pain or unease you might be feeling, whenever your eyes look upon the person you care about. To want to hold onto that person with all your strength, never wanting to let them go._

_All of it as corny as you can get...but also very, very true._

_I think it was over for me as soon as I laid my eyes upon him._

_Hibari._

_An emotionless face which held back such fire that I wondered why others weren't scorched by it. It was as if my whole being were being burned. I didn't understand what it meant; I only knew that I had been sent by my former tutor Reborn to help train one of Tsuna's Guardians for the upcoming Ring battles. I hadn't been told much about who I was to train, other than his name and where he would most definitely be at._

_I hadn't expected such a fiery spirit, a wild horse that had yet to be tamed. I could see a kindred spirit in him, even if he didn't see it then or didn't care to._

_: : : : : : : : : :_

They were in a different world as they collided; the clang of steel hitting against the coil of the whip that he handled with such precision. His mouth widens in a grin, unable to stop himself, and not really caring to, if he were to be honest with himself. It had been a long time since he had felt the rush of battle-lust rising up within him. Lately it had all been about either defending his Family (which he had absolutely had no problems with-he would protect those under him with his last breath) or getting into something which inevitably involved Tsuna, Reborn and some crazy idea.

Hibari wasn't giving an inch. Literally. He would get close to Dino, uncaring of the distance, only of his achieving his goal. He barely flinched when Dino would manage to land a blow on him, instead he would get right back up and would strike harder than the time before-and the time before was hard enough!

He vaguely wondered, as the two of them circled each other, trying to gauge the other's next move, if this sort of feeling was common. He hadn't had any experience so far, in his twenty-two years, that quite compared. He leaps forward, whip thrust forward for attack; Hibari was ready, however and catches the end of the whip with one of his tonfa, bringing the other one forward for a strike. He just manages to put up his other hand, the top of it taking the full brunt of the tonfa strike instead of his face.

The force of it breaks open the skin immediately, blood pouring onto the concrete, but neither paid any attention to it. Hibari leaps back as Dino pulls his whip free and as he does he happens to look over at his student/opponent. His mouth dries suddenly as he looks into Hibari's eyes, from which fire seemed to burst forth.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit...it's not what I think it is...is it?_

He needed more time to think, to try and figure out just what the hell was going on; things were slipping out of his control and he hated how that made him feel. Soon he started moving their training to different locations; not just because it was best to keep Hibari away from what was happening at Namimori High, but also it was giving him the extra time he was needing to think.

Well, that was the plan anyway, but fate always has a way of kicking those in need in the ass, and so most of the time spent was for training; by a stream, in the forest, in who knows where, it was attack, attack, attack! With as much time as he was spending on not only countering Hibari's blows, attacking himself, all the while trying to do everything in such a way to where Hibari would grow from the fights and become even stronger, he had little to no time of any thoughts other than hoiw to best counter Hibari next.

Hours were spent that way, until night would fall and even Hibari had to lay down his tonfa for a short rest. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he assumed it must have been more than a couple of days at least. He sighs, arms laid on his knees as he looks up at the night sky. It was clear, nary a cloud in sight. The clouds, like Hibari, were drifting along their own way, shackled to no one.

He sighs, all but yanking at his hair in frustration. It seemed as though that was the only thought in his mind lately; eyes alert and awake, he saw Hibari, eyes closed, he saw Hibari. Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hi-fucking-bari!

He felt like his sanity was slipping through his fingers with every day, every hour, every minute, every _second_ that he was forced to spend near a young man who was the very epitome of the untamable. The image of him was burned onto his brain, and his fingers twitched with the need to touch.

He stills suddenly, mouth drying with the realization that had been all but smacking him over the head; he was _attracted_ to the young man. And that was the rub wasn't it? Here he was longing for someone who was barely old enough to be considered an adult, though he would have gotten a beating if he had said that to Hibari, who didn't factor in things like his age, considering himself an adult already.

And here he was, trying to teach Hibari, while all the while, he had been feeling these feelings, and only now just understanding what they truly meant. How could he...? And he did. He did. So if he _did_ feel these feelings truly, then how could he continue to teach Hibari when he..felt these things. It was distracting, for one thing; for another, it was...well alot would consider his feelings wrong.

And then there was Hibari himself. He had absolutely no clue about Hibari's preferences, or if he had any at all; the young man was such an enigma.

"If you are going to keep staring at me herbivore, then I'll have to bite you to death."

Dino blinks and realizes that he has indeed been staring at Hibari for quite awhile. But for his statement about maybe biting Dino to death, Hibari didn't look all that angry.

In fact he looked...really beautiful.

He leans forward without thinking, towards the Cloud Guardian. It isn't until his mouth is hovering close to Hibari's that he stops, shocked at himself. He glances into Hibari's face to gauge his reaction (and prepare to run away should he hear the sound of tonfa's coming towards his way.)

"...Well? Why are you stopping there? Did I give you permission to?"

Dino eyes blink rapidly and it sinks in what Hibari meant. His lips curve into a smile.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, it won't happen again." he murmurs, kissing him.

_There may be the issue of his age and our genders, but none of that matters to me; I care about him, I want him. I am not ashamed._

: :: :

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

: : : : : : : : : : :

_I always thought those movies and the like on tv going on about things like "I love you and I will never love anyone else!" or "My heart is yours for eternity!" were extremely corny. Hell, I still do._

_But..._

_I also know what it feels like to feel like you're suffocating with emotion for another person. To feel your entire being ease out of whatever pain or unease you might be feeling, whenever your eyes look upon the person you care about. To want to hold onto that person with all your strength, never wanting to let them go._

_All of it as corny as you can get...but also very, very true._

_I think it was over for me as soon as I laid my eyes upon him._

_Hibari._

_An emotionless face which held back such fire that I wondered why others weren't scorched by it. It was as if my whole being were being burned. I didn't understand what it meant; I only knew that I had been sent by my former tutor Reborn to help train one of Tsuna's Guardians for the upcoming Ring battles. I hadn't been told much about who I was to train, other than his name and where he would most definitely be at._

_I hadn't expected such a fiery spirit, a wild horse that had yet to be tamed. I could see a kindred spirit in him, even if he didn't see it then or didn't care to._

_: : : : : : : : : :_

They were in a different world as they collided; the clang of steel hitting against the coil of the whip that he handled with such precision. His mouth widens in a grin, unable to stop himself, and not really caring to, if he were to be honest with himself. It had been a long time since he had felt the rush of battle-lust rising up within him. Lately it had all been about either defending his Family (which he had absolutely had no problems with-he would protect those under him with his last breath) or getting into something which inevitably involved Tsuna, Reborn and some crazy idea.

Hibari wasn't giving an inch. Literally. He would get close to Dino, uncaring of the distance, only of his achieving his goal. He barely flinched when Dino would manage to land a blow on him, instead he would get right back up and would strike harder than the time before-and the time before was hard enough!

He vaguely wondered, as the two of them circled each other, trying to gauge the other's next move, if this sort of feeling was common. He hadn't had any experience so far, in his twenty-two years, that quite compared. He leaps forward, whip thrust forward for attack; Hibari was ready, however and catches the end of the whip with one of his tonfa, bringing the other one forward for a strike. He just manages to put up his other hand, the top of it taking the full brunt of the tonfa strike instead of his face.

The force of it breaks open the skin immediately, blood pouring onto the concrete, but neither paid any attention to it. Hibari leaps back as Dino pulls his whip free and as he does he happens to look over at his student/opponent. His mouth dries suddenly as he looks into Hibari's eyes, from which fire seemed to burst forth.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit...it's not what I think it is...is it?_

He needed more time to think, to try and figure out just what the hell was going on; things were slipping out of his control and he hated how that made him feel. Soon he started moving their training to different locations; not just because it was best to keep Hibari away from what was happening at Namimori High, but also it was giving him the extra time he was needing to think.

Well, that was the plan anyway, but fate always has a way of kicking those in need in the ass, and so most of the time spent was for training; by a stream, in the forest, in who knows where, it was attack, attack, attack! With as much time as he was spending on not only countering Hibari's blows, attacking himself, all the while trying to do everything in such a way to where Hibari would grow from the fights and become even stronger, he had little to no time of any thoughts other than hoiw to best counter Hibari next.

Hours were spent that way, until night would fall and even Hibari had to lay down his tonfa for a short rest. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he assumed it must have been more than a couple of days at least. He sighs, arms laid on his knees as he looks up at the night sky. It was clear, nary a cloud in sight. The clouds, like Hibari, were drifting along their own way, shackled to no one.

He sighs, all but yanking at his hair in frustration. It seemed as though that was the only thought in his mind lately; eyes alert and awake, he saw Hibari, eyes closed, he saw Hibari. Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hi-fucking-bari!

He felt like his sanity was slipping through his fingers with every day, every hour, every minute, every _second_ that he was forced to spend near a young man who was the very epitome of the untamable. The image of him was burned onto his brain, and his fingers twitched with the need to touch.

He stills suddenly, mouth drying with the realization that had been all but smacking him over the head; he was _attracted_ to the young man. And that was the rub wasn't it? Here he was longing for someone who was barely old enough to be considered an adult, though he would have gotten a beating if he had said that to Hibari, who didn't factor in things like his age, considering himself an adult already.

And here he was, trying to teach Hibari, while all the while, he had been feeling these feelings, and only now just understanding what they truly meant. How could he...? And he did. He did. So if he _did_ feel these feelings truly, then how could he continue to teach Hibari when he..felt these things. It was distracting, for one thing; for another, it was...well alot would consider his feelings wrong.

And then there was Hibari himself. He had absolutely no clue about Hibari's preferences, or if he had any at all; the young man was such an enigma.

"If you are going to keep staring at me herbivore, then I'll have to bite you to death."

Dino blinks and realizes that he has indeed been staring at Hibari for quite awhile. But for his statement about maybe biting Dino to death, Hibari didn't look all that angry.

In fact he looked...really beautiful.

He leans forward without thinking, towards the Cloud Guardian. It isn't until his mouth is hovering close to Hibari's that he stops, shocked at himself. He glances into Hibari's face to gauge his reaction (and prepare to run away should he hear the sound of tonfa's coming towards his way.)

"...Well? Why are you stopping there? Did I give you permission to?"

Dino eyes blink rapidly and it sinks in what Hibari meant. His lips curve into a smile.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, it won't happen again." he murmurs, kissing him.

_There may be the issue of his age and our genders, but none of that matters to me; I care about him, I want him. I am not ashamed._

: :: :

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
